


The Angel of Heaven

by fyretyger86



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Kingdom of Heaven (2005)
Genre: Challenges, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyretyger86/pseuds/fyretyger86
Summary: Usagi and Chibiusa gets transported to Baldwin IV's Jerusalem after the battle with Queen Nehelenia. Mistaken as an angel, how will Usagi survive in a time and place so different from her own?





	The Angel of Heaven

The Angel of Heaven Plot Bunny

Crossover: Sailor Moon and Kingdom of Heaven

As she watches Super Sailor Moon jump off the edge to save Chibi Moon, Queen Nehelenia uses the last of her power to blast them away. Her powers combined with Pegasus’ powers cause the two Moon Princesses to disappear in a bright flash of light. 

Before the two girls are hit, they are given wings as they transform into their princess-selves. Afterwards, when the light disappears from their eyes, they find themselves flying high above a city surrounded by a vast desert and mountains. As they begin to glide down towards an area filled with men dressed in armor and colorful, patterned cloth. Many of the men fall to their knees as if praying to the two winged girls. While Usagi is observing the men below her trying to figure out what is going on, Chibiusa feels a tingling sensation in her hands, when she looks at them she finds that her hands are disappearing. With a horrified scream, she alerts Usagi and the men below to her fate. Usagi turns and grabs Chibiusa in a terrified hug as she realizes what is going on. She tells Chibiusa how much she loves her and that she will never forget her. That Chibiusa will always be her firstborn daughter and that no one can or ever will replace her. Usagi tightly hugs Chibiusa to her body until her future daughter disappears completely in a shower of golden stars. 

With Chibiusa gone, Usagi gently glides down toward the ground as tears low freely down her face. Through the blur of her tears, she sees that many of the men have tears running down their own weathered faces in sympathy as they silently move back to allow her room to land. 

The various knights of Jerusalem were gathered at the king’s court to discuss how to defeat Saladin, when a bright light nearly blinds them. When they looks up, they see two angels gliding downwards in a spiral. It is when the smaller angel gives a horrified scream that halts the knights from shouting in awe and reverence. The watch in horror and sadness when the older angel hugs the smaller one in a tight embrace and speaking words too soft for them to hear from way down on the ground. When the smaller angel disappears in a golden shower, the men could not help but cry in concert with the lone angel. When the angel finally lands and her wings vanish into a shower of stars, their king slowly approaches the grieving angel. 

As Baldwin IV walks toward the angel, he whispers comforting words to her in Latin but when he steps into arms reach, the angel pitches forward into a dead faint. He quickly gathers her into his arms and orders for the royal physician to be brought and everyone to leave the palace. He watches as the angel tosses and turns in a restless sleep, crying out for the smaller angel, or so he assumes. He swiftly soothes her with soft whispers and gentle touches. As he fall asleep holding her hand, he doesn’t see the silver light that flows from her and onto him, healing him as he tries to heal her. 

As the darkness takes Usagi, the blackness is quickly replaced with nightmares of Chibiusa dying or leaving interspersed with a multitude of voices, some she knows and others she does not. Her nightmares cause her to cry out even in the physical world where a deep and gentle voice soothes her back into the quiet darkness.


End file.
